


In Pursuit

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Hailey, Strap-Ons, Upjas, Upjas is open about their relationship, Vaginal Sex, literally everyone knows, with the unit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: Vanessa is injured in the line of duty, and Hailey does her best to take care of her and cheer her up.
Relationships: Vanessa Rojas/Hailey Upton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	In Pursuit

Hailey happily accepted her coffee from Jay, carefully sipping at the scalding hot liquid. The street vendor had just handed Halstead his change for their coffees, when both of their radios crackled with an update.

_ 5021 Frank...requesting back up...in pursuit of an offender on foot... _

Hailey felt her stomach tighten in apprehension, that was Vanessa’s call sign and indisputably her voice…   
  


Turning back to Jay, she gave her partner an apologetic look that he quickly waved away. Sure, they were cops first, but Halstead knew firsthand the balance of dating someone on the job. He also knew the fear of it too.

“Go get your girl, I’ll meet you there.” He said with a nod, and Hailey gave a small nod in return and a deep inhale as she hopped into her Jeep. Tossing her newly purchased coffee to the ground in her rush.

The whole car came to screeching halt as she arrived on the scene. Hastily putting the vehicle in park and sliding from the driver’s seat, Hailey broke into a jog as she spotted Vanessa in the distance talking to Voight.

“Hey, Sarge.” Hailey greeted as she joined the pair of them, briefly taking a moment to study her girlfriend. Vanessa stood across from Hank, her cheeks were flushed and she seemed a little out of breath. Hailey couldn’t really fight the worry that swelled in her chest.

“Alright, we’ll run the partial plate and circulate the sketch,” Hank said firmly, reaching out to give Vanessa’s shoulder a comforting squeeze, “Rojas, take a breath, you did  _ good. _ ” The brunette gave a small thankful smile, letting out deep exhale as Hank turned back towards Hailey.

“She’s all yours.” He said in a low whisper before walking off back to his car.

Vanessa finally looked up at Hailey, those sweet doe eyes staring up at her from beneath dark lashes like an eager puppy. Hailey’s fingers twisted into Vanessa’s braids, pulling her in close for a hungry, relieved kiss. Vanessa gave a little nervous squeal in response, likely because other cops were around - not that Hailey cared. If she wanted to kiss her girlfriend in public, she would do it dammit.

Vanessa relented, humming a gentle moan against Hailey’s lips as she melted forward into the blonde. Hailey smiled into the kiss, leaning in as Vanessa’s tongue poked excitedly at her lips. Smoothing her gloved hands up her lover’s sides teasingly, Hailey jumped back in surprise as Vanessa gave a hiss of pain. Staring at her girlfriend, she was immediately flooded with worry at the grimace of pain on the brunette’s pretty face.

“What is it?” Hailey asked gently, dipping her head down to examine the side of Vanessa’s jacket, noticing a tear in the fabric, it was discreet, but it was still there.

“Let me see.” Hailey demanded, her fingers gently gripping Vanessa’s chin as the brunette gave a little pout.

“It’s nothing, really.” Vanessa protested to no avail, as Hailey raised a single shapely brow at her expectantly. When it came to Vanessa’s safety and wellbeing, Hailey wouldn’t budge.

“Let me see.” Hailey echoed, her voice even and calm as always. Vanessa craned her head around and gave the blonde a pleading look, causing Hailey to remember they were in public, and she couldn’t just expect Vanessa to lift her top whenever she told her to...even though she would kind of love that.

Pulling her girlfriend by the wrist, Hailey led Vanessa into a small alleyway between two nearby buildings. It was hidden enough that most prying eyes couldn’t see them and Hailey made sure to act as a physical barrier, blocking any view of Vanessa.

“Show me.” Hailey instructed firmly, watching as the brunette compiled by slowly pulling down the zipper of her jacket. Vanessa’s features twisted in a wince as she carefully revealed a laceration on her side. Pulling off her gloves, Hailey pressed her hands tenderly around the wound. Vanessa gave a shiver in response, whether that was from the cold Chicago air or Hailey’s warm hands, she didn’t know.

Dragging her eyes up to meet Vanessa’s, Hailey gave her girlfriend a pointed look, one that told the little brunette she was not in an arguing mood.

“I’m taking you to med.” Hailey said firmly, watching as Vanessa opened her mouth to protest before her shoulders sank in defeat and she allowed the blonde to lead her to her SUV.

\--

“This is ridiculous.” Vanessa complained from her spot on the hospital bed, she was a cop, a tough one at that - she was not some wilting flower. Hailey had insisted, and all but dragged her to the ED to get the cut on her side checked out.

“Hailey, I’m  _ fine _ ,” Vanessa assured, “we shouldn't be in the hospital, okay, we should be out there working the case.” Vanessa knew she was pushing it, slowly sliding her legs to dangle over the edge of the bed. The brunette watched as her girlfriend rose from the chair in the corner of the room, gliding forward in long commanding steps until she was at the side of the bed. Vanessa felt her spine stiffen a bit, like prey awaiting the inevitable maw of a predator.

“First off,  _ we _ are not going to argue about your health, secondly, it’s already been okayed by Voight.” Vanessa felt her whole body warm like she was kissed by fire as she stared into Hailey’s big blue eyes, electric with want.

“I’ll cuff you to the bed if that’s what it’s going to take.” Hailey whispered low and hungry in the back of her throat. Vanessa gave a pathetic needy noise, clamoring to inch higher as her girlfriend leaned down teasingly.There were nose to nose, Vanessa could smell the coffee on her partner’s breath. One of Hailey’s hands disappeared behind her back and Vanessa crooned at the jingle of metal...were those the cuffs? She certainly hoped so.

Hailey’s tongue poked out from between her lips, wet and pink and hypnotizing. A gasp was wrenched straight from Vanessa’s lungs at the faintest brush of Hailey’s warm, wet tongue to her lips.

“Are you going to be a good girl and let the doctor check out the cut on your side?” Hailey asked in  _ that _ voice, the one Vanessa could never say no to. The brunette nodded dumbly, her braids bouncing with the movement, eager to comply. She felt heat throb between her legs as Hailey rewarded her with that beautiful, blinding smile, that the blonde reserved for her.

“Thank you.” Hailey hummed in a calm, lilting whisper, closing the small gap to Vanessa’s lips to steal a kiss; a kiss that Vanessa happily melted into. Swallowing the instinct to whine at the loss of Hailey’s lips, Vanessa turned towards the doorway as the curtain to the room was pulled to reveal Will Halstead. Vanessa knew little about the man, but he seemed nice enough.

“I appreciate you doing this, Will.” Hailey said with a thankful close-lipped smile.

“Not a problem, this is the least I could do, after all you’ve done for Jay. So, Vanessa, mind if I check out what’s wrong?” Will asked politely, to which Vanessa agreed, sitting up with a wince to reveal the laceration on her side to the doctor.

“Nice,” He remarked with an impressed hum, his fingers framing the diagonal cut that carved beneath her ribs, “How’d you manage this?” He asked with a smile as he maneuvered around the room to pull over a syringe and a small bottle of medication.

“I was chasing an offender...” Vanessa said, watching as Will pulled some of the medication into the syringe with the narrow plunger on the end. 

“He jumped a fence and I followed...I got snagged on the fence but managed to catch up. I couldn't keep up with the car though.”

Will’s eyebrows shot up towards his hairline with what could only be described as being impressed.

“That’s pretty incredible.” Will said with a small amazed smile, as he ejected a bit of excess liquid from the syringe.

“So, your bravery is going to earn you a couple stitches, nothing serious, and maybe a few days of desk duty.” Will informed her with a sympathetic smile, only earning a little disappointed huff from Vanessa.

“This is just a little lidocaine.” The doctor said, and whatever apprehension lingered in her, melted away when she felt the warmth of Hailey’s hand holding hers. Vanessa didn’t flinch from the sting of the needle, and watched as Will began to loop some thread through a curved suturing needle.

“Ready?” Will asked calmly, as he pinched the skin together as gently as possible. Vanessa took a deep breath, squeezing Hailey’s hand in her own, staring in those big blue eyes as she nodded her head affirmatively.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

The needle was cold where it pressed to her skin, all she could see were Hailey’s eyes, and all she could feel was the warmth of her palm.

“All right, here we go.”

\--

Hailey checked her phone as she pushed open the front door to their place, Vanessa in tow behind her.

“That was the Sarge, they got ‘em.” Hailey said with a smile as Vanessa walked into the living room, seeming visibly defeated.

“I know you wanted to be there to get this guy, but he never would’ve been on our radar if not for you.” Hailey said soothingly, carefully pulling her girlfriend in for a hug, mindful of her new stitches. Tenderly cupping the brunette’s cheek, she stroked her thumb over the skin fondly.

“You did good work today, babe.” Hailey hummed, smiling as Vanessa leaned into her, stroking her hand lovingly over her braids as the brunette seemed to wilt. Taking Vanessa by the wrist gently, Hailey walked the brunette down towards the staircase.

“C’mon, I know something that’ll cheer you up.” Hailey said with an encouraging smile, watching as a tentative bit of interest bloomed over Vanessa’s face. They took the stairs slowly, making sure not to reopen the neat row of sutures lining Vanessa’s side.

Arriving in their shared bedroom, Hailey guided Vanessa to the bed, easing the brunette down to take a seat on the edge of the bed. Hailey could feel Vanessa’s eyes on her as she began to root around through her drawers, finally producing a black box that was comparable in size to a shoe box.

“What is that?” Vanessa asked, her curiosity thankfully peaked as she leered at the box that was presented to her.

“Open it and find out.” Hailey whispered with a grin as she stared down at the brunette. Watching as Vanessa lifted the lid of the box, before her face lit up in a mixture of glee and utter surprise. Hailey chuckled as Vanessa stared down at the rather large synthetic phallus with wide eyes. Her dark gaze drank in every detail of the dildo, the large blunt tip and the thick shaft, and the shiny leather harness it was attached to.

“So?” Hailey asked, smiling as Vanessa could hardly contain her excitement and very palpable need.

“So, I want you to fuck me - like now, please.” The brunette  _ begged _ , her hands were clasped together in a plea. Hailey gave a chuckle, gripping the back of Vanessa’s neck to pull the brunette up into a kiss.

“Easy, tiger, do you think you could take it without opening your stitches?” Hailey asked, pressing sweet open-mouthed kisses to Vanessa’s cheek. Her smile widening as Vanessa nodded eagerly.

“Yes, yes...please, Hailey, please fuck me.” Vanessa said with whine, chewing her lower lip as she stared up at the blonde. Hailey felt a hungry want pull at her with each sweet plea that left Vanessa’s pretty pillowy lips.

“Okay, okay.” Hailey acquiesced, watching as the brunette seemed to quiver in anticipation.

“On the bed.” Hailey ordered as she began to strip off her clothes, layer by layer until her skin was bare to the cool air of their bedroom. Vanessa scrambled to comply, only stopping to kick off her clothes.

“Careful, babe, I don’t think you want to have them sew you up again.” Hailey murmured as she stepped into the familiar harness, tightening the strap a little until the harness fit comfortably. The thick, blue silicone cock stood out proudly, begging for attention. 

Hailey grinned as she walked towards the bed, the dildo swaying slightly as she closed the distance to her girlfriend who was slack jawed at the sight. Hailey joined Vanessa on the bed, sharing a few impatient kisses. Pulling out of the kiss, Hailey smiled against her lover’s lips, pecking her lips sweetly. Leaning in close towards Vanessa’s ear, Hailey watched as the brunette shivered with desire, “I want you to ride my cock, baby.” Hailey whispered gently, watching as Vanessa’s hips began to twist in excitement.

“Do you want that?” Hailey asked in a husky whisper, her tongue darting out to give Vanessa’s neck a teasing lick. The blonde took it as a good sign when her girlfriend nodded breathlessly, struggling to even put together the simplest of words.

“C’mere.” Hailey murmured, carefully dragging Vanessa into her lap, shifting her hips, the tip of the dildo bumping against Vanessa’s dripping slit.

“You’re so wet, baby. You want this cock, so badly, don’t you?”

Vanessa crooned a pathetic noise, sinking down onto the thick cock impatiently. Hailey watched with rapt attention as her girlfriend’s eyes disappeared behind her eyelids and her mouth fell open in a long moan. Erotic didn’t come close to describing how incredibly arousing the sight was.

“How’s that feel?” Hailey asked, leaning forward to trail a string of sloppy kisses across her girlfriend’s collarbone. Her lips and teeth nipping and kissing as she went.

“SO good.” Vanessa moaned, pulling at the tails of her own braids as she began to wiggle her hips impatiently, her head lolling back as she savored the pleasure of being split open by the massive dildo. Vanessa choked on a moan as Hailey’s hands came up to slow her movements.

“Hailey-” Vanessa groaned, trying to fight Hailey’s grip on her hips unsuccessfully. The hungry canter of her hips was slowed to maddening grind.

“Shhh, I don’t want to hurt you.” Hailey whispered, leaning forward to press hot kisses to the soft flesh of each of Vanessa’s breasts. Hailey rocked her own hips gently, keeping one hand around her lover’s throat, the way she knew Vanessa loved.

Vanessa groaned, sinking down gently onto the thick dildo, her lower lip trembling with each descend onto the wet shaft.

“That’s it, baby.” Hailey hummed, watching as her lover’s face twisted into pleasure at the sound of her voice. Reaching up, Hailey, plucked at one of Vanessa’s nipples playfully. The blonde watched as her girlfriend squeaked out a cute noise of surprise that melted into a moan. Pinching the cute little brown peak between her fingers, rolling the sensitive bud until her actions elicited another squeak.

Repeating the teasing with her other breast, Hailey squeezed the pliable flesh between her fingers, watching in delight as Vanessa continued rocking her hips gently, her plentiful liquid arousal dripping down silicone shaft.

Hailey stroked a hand up her lover’s sternum, watching as Vanessa continued pulling on her braids, eyes threatening to fall shut as she persisted, riding the cock. The heat of her cunt, the flutter of breathing, it all so beautiful and so perfect. Giving a small squeeze to her lover’s throat, Hailey smiled as Vanessa looked at her with those pretty big doe eyes. Her dark eyes were warm and earnest and loving as she continued fucking herself on Hailey’s dildo.

“Good girl.” Hailey crooned, she  _ loved  _ looking in Vanessa’s eyes when they were intimate. There was something so revealing about staring into her lover’s eyes as she fucked her.

“You’re so beautiful.” Hailey whispered, savoring the way Vanessa groaned at the praise.

“Are you going to cum, baby?” Hailey asked, gently pressing a soft kiss between her breasts, feeling the thump of her heart beneath her lips.

“Yes.” Vanessa hummed, her gaze never deviating from Hailey’s.

“Are you close, huh, are you close to cumming on my cock?” Hailey asked, giving Vanessa’s throat a gentle squeeze.

“Yesss.” Vanessa hissed through her teeth, eyes watering as she continued rocking on Hailey’s dildo, a filthy squelching sound resulting in each plunge of the thick silicone cock into her tight, hot pussy. Hailey watched as Vanessa began to shake, her whole body trembling and those sweet overwhelmed tears in her eyes spilling over as she continued to rock dutifully in Hailey’s lap.

“Are you cumming?” Hailey asked in a low, desperate growl.

“ **_Yes_ ** .” Vanessa called back in a loud, drawn out moan. Her body went limp as she collapsed against Hailey in a boneless heap.

Hailey stroked her hands over every available inch of hot skin, shimmering with sweat. With a few tugs and a wiggle of her hips, Hailey tossed the strap-on aside and pulled Vanessa against her fully. She could feel the heat of her lover’s sex against her thigh.

“How was that?” Hailey asked with a small smile, feeling Vanessa smother a little delirious laugh against the crook of her neck. Like she had done times before, Vanessa pulled her face from the crook of Hailey’s neck to grace her lover with a breathtaking kiss.

“Mmm,” Hailey hummed against her lover's lips.

“I’m glad you’re feeling so good,” Hailey murmured with a smile, “Because for the next few days we are on desk duty.”

Vanessa’s disappointment was short-lived, only to be superseded by her curiosity.

“We?” Vanessa asked back with a knowing grin.

“Yes, we. I may have asked to stay in with you.” Hailey admitted, feeling her cheeks burn with a faint blush at the wide smile that lit up Vanessa’s face.

“Hailey, you love being out in the field.” Vanessa pointed out.

“It’s a solidarity thing, baby. I go where you go.” Hailey murmured, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s hairline.

“And right now, we should go to sleep.” Hailey insisted with a lazy smile, watching as Vanessa eagerly snuggled against her, her head pillowed cutely on Hailey’s breasts. Yes, they could certainly live with being locked in the station together for a few days...and if they got bored of sitting behind their desks, Hailey was sure she could think of a few ways to keep them entertained.

**Author's Note:**

> More Upjas!!! I've been wanting to write a fic where Hailey fucks Vanessa with a strap-on. If you enjoyed this, please don't hesitate to leave a comment. This was my first fic writing anything like this, so I'd love some feedback.


End file.
